happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Party Information |- ! Chairman | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Ideology | } |- ! Political Position | } |- ! Founded | } |- ! Reichstag Seats | } |- ! Chancellorship | } |- ! Members | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Party Song | } |- ! Newspaper | } |- ! Youth Wing | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Social Democratic Party of the Kaiserreich is a political party active in the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. The SPK is a liberal, socialist party founded in 1950 by a group of Reichstagsabgeordneter, as a party to counteract the conservative tilt of the ruling Imperialische Volkspartei. The party took on an ever more regressive, social justice stance, and in 1972 fragmented, as the more rational members formed the Demokratische Union des Reiches, leaving the SPK to the regressives. History The Social Democratic Party was founded in 1950 as a liberal counterbalance to the conservative Imperial People's Party. They quickly began degenerating into a regressive leftist party, and in 1972 the moderates split from the party to form the Democrat's Union of the Empire. The party morphed by 1980 into a full social justice platform, running Greta Schweingabber, a known radical feminist who had just been released from prison for bombing a boys orphanage in 1952 for the Chancellorship. Schweinbgabber enacted a large amount of reforms to the party charter, locking it into it's position, notably it's ban on men holding the Chairman's position and severe restrictions on males holding offices of any kind through the party. Schweingabber has run for the chancellorship in every election since 1980, and has never succeeded in her efforts. She died in 2016 chocking on a chicken, Heimlich maneuvers proving unhelpful die to her 750 pound weight. She was replaced with Walburga Neukirker, who has continued the policies of Schweingabber, including suspending elections for the Chairmanship, cementing her hold for the foreseeable future. In 2018 the SPK won a major electoral victory, only gaining eleven seats, but seeing the clear majority of the IVP collapse and drop to 71, leaving the two parties almost neck and neck as the two largest parties by far in the Reichstag. Political Position The SPK was originally a center left party, providing a counterbalance to the center right IVP. It fell further into regressivism and in 1972 split with the moderates, who formed the Democrat's Union. The SPK has become the party of Social Justice, and has adopted the snowflake as it's emblem accordingly. The party stands for feminism, and has thus banned males from serving in high office within the party, including the Chancellor's ticket. Men can only serve on the Reichstag if there are no females available, or if they make a public confession for being rapists and consent to a sex change. The party stands against white supremacy, and thus advocates for the banning of white males from holding elected office. The SPK also stands for environmentalism, and has advocated for the banning of automobiles, extermination of all cows, abolition of electricity, and mass sterilization to cut down on carbon footprints. SPK Chancellors The SPK has never had a Chancellor as of 2018, and intends to run Walburga Neukirker in 2020. Important Members * Greta Schweingabber - Chairman of the Party from 1979-2016, completed the SJW reformation of the party and was the SPK candidate for Chancellor in the 1980, 1985, 1990, 1995, 2000, 2005, 2010, and 2015 election cycles. * Walburga Neukirker - Current Chairman of the Party, prospective candidate for the Chancellorship in 2020. SPK Reichstagsabgeordneter for Emmerich from 1993-2016 Category:Political Parties Category:Kaiserreich Category:Sozialdemokratische Partei Kaiserreich